Captain Europe
by Chris B Jones
Summary: The nations of the world decide to make a video for America's birthday. Based off of the YouTube video of the same name. I highly suggest you watch it and it's new* sequel if you haven't yet. I don't own Hetalia or the Video.


CAPTAIN EUROPE

"Come on, Luddy. Pleeease?" Italy turned his best puppy eyes up to the German.

"Yah, Lud. We're all doing it!" Prussia grinned at his brother.

"You are not doing it, Gilbert." Germany glared back.

"Only because I don't look the part. I guess if you won't, I could dye my hair…" He fingered his pale locks.

"Nah, you can't do that." Molossia said. "We need you taking care of the music. Hey Adam!" he turned to the internet nation. "You got the filming and editing covered, right?"

"Of course I do, stupid." Ladonia called over his shoulder. "The cameras are ready when you guys are."

"Alright everyone! Let's get this show on the road. We need it done by five, if it's to be ready for Gramp's birthday." Molossia called. "Someone wake up Hurk for us! Lud, get into costume. Let's move it people!"

Spain leaned towards France. "Have we ever found out why he calls Alfred Abuelo, and not Padre?"

"No…" France replied. He tugged a long coat over his shoulders and scowled. "Why do I have to wear such terrible clothes?" he complained. "The colors don't match at all."

"They said that your part would be in black and white. Color doesn't matter." He looked over towards Ukraine who was surrounded by the Magic Trio. "What are they doing?"

"I think they're trying to make her a boy." France watched as the three males held hands around Ukraine and began to chant. Russia was standing nearby, watching just as closely. There was a flash of light and Ukraine was suddenly male.

Her – His clothes hadn't changed at all, but the suspenders were now flat against his chest. He shifted uneasily, and Russia stepped in and escorted him to the changing rooms.

"Toni, it's your turn!"

Spain turned and walked over to the green screens they had set up. Sealand walked over with a table over one shoulder and a chair in his other arm. He placed them down and grabbed Spain's shield.

"How's here?" he called to Ladonia.

"A little to the left." Sealand moved it. "Too much! Back to the right… touch more… stop! That's perfect."

Wy carried over a wineglass with some fake drink and set it on the table. "Now do you remember what you need to do, Toni?" she asked as he sat down.

"Si, just fall asleep." The Spaniard smiled at the girl. He leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back. His mouth hung open and a soft snore came out.

"Perfect!" Molossia cried. "Adam, you got that?"  
"I will if Windy gets out of the shot."  
Wy moved and allowed Ladonia to film for a few moments.

"Ok, who's next?" Molossia looked around.

"Dmitri can go now." Russia walked over and gently pushed his brother forward. Ukraine smiled shyly and waved at the people now staring at him.

"Great! Let's get into position. Edward, Toris, you two ready?"  
The two Baltic nations nodded and positioned themselves behind Russia under the camera.

"Alright, lights, camera, action!"

They were done in a few moments. "While you three are here, let's do your part next." Russia nodded and stood before the green screens. Molossia signaled them, and they started to dance. He let them go for a few moments before having some of the other countries film. He looked at his list after a while.

"Ok… who do we still need… Ludwig!" He turned to look for the German. "Ludwig, you're the only one left! Get out here!"  
"NO!" Germany roared from the changing rooms.

Italy appeared. "Luddy is really shy about doing this…"  
"Crap. He's the only one left… I know! Hey, Gil!"

The albino looked over from his place at the sound board. "Yah?"  
"What would your brother say if we gave him a beer while he was filming?"

"Hum… I bet that would work. Of course…" he glanced at Italy, "Someone would need to promise to do some serious work out with him later."  
"VE! Of course I could. Luddy?" Italy disappeared back into the changing room. He returned a moment later. "He says that everyone has to leave. Only those who are needed for the filming are allowed to stay."

Molossia nodded. "No prob." He turned to the other nations. "You heard him, people, out!" The nations began to reluctantly exit the room. "Come on! You all will see the final product at the party next week. So until then, out!"

Russia snagged England's elbow as he left and smiled at the island nation. "Are you ready to change Dmitri now?"  
"O-Of course, Ivan." England looked nervously around, and snagged Romania and Norway. "Come on you two." He said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!"

America grinned at his guest and blew out the candles on his cake. There was only nineteen candles, but the number 240 was written in icing. Like most of the things America did, the cake was huge. America said it was because of all the guest he had, but everyone knew it was because he like to eat it. England cut a large slice from the corner and handed it to America. He led it high before taking a big bite. Cheers and applause broke out and cake and ice cream began to be passed around.

The party had been going on for a few hours, with yard games and present opening and it was getting dark, when Molossia stood up on a lawn table.

"HEY EVERYONE!" he yelled. The nations slowed their talking and turned to the micronation. "There's one more present for Gramps to open. It's from the nations of Europe." He motioned to a sheet that Sealand and Prussia had hung between two trees.

Everyone sat down somewhere and Molossia played the film.

The opening scene was of Greece with one of his cities in the background. He wore a blue shirt with a white toga over one shoulder and a helmet/mask with the letter A on it. In his hand, he held a round shield with his flag colors and the face of Medusa in the center. Music began to play as he spoke:

"Can I borrow some money?"

The music became exotic as the words CAPTAIN AMERICA appeared. A lightning bolt hit AMERICA and changed it to EUROPE.

America had a huge grin on his face as he watched the show.

Germany's clip was about halfway through. The camera came up his legs to reveal the scowling blond. He held a shield like the others in one hand, and in the other was a glass of beer.

"This is not very funny." He grumbled at the camera. The audience's laughter was earsplitting and Molossia paused the show until they had calmed down so they could hear Denmark talking about his Lego shield.

The rest of the film was greeted with good hummer from the world. Before he returned to his room in the Jones Plantation, America slipped up to him and privately thanked Germany for his willingness to appear in the film.

"I know how you feel about the Captain. Honestly, what you said made it even better." He grinned at the European.

Germany grunted. "Of course it was. That's why I said that. And it's true. It is not funny." He gave a rare smile. "But for you, I guess I can allow it once. Good night Alfred."

"Night Ludwig." America replied. He returned to the party and joined Hong Kong in trying to terrify England with some fire crackers. It was certainly a night to remember.


End file.
